Yuu Hoshiko
| name = | kanji =優星子 | romanji = | race = Kenmeiotome (Minor Tenjin) | birthday = | age = Ageless | gender = Female | height = 5'8 | weight = 114 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Light Purple | bloodtype = | affiliation =The Five Maidens, The One | occupation = Queen Regnant of Tougenkyou | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner =Inbouka Magatta (Deceased) | base of operations =Tougenkyou | marital status = Widowed | education =Self-Taught | status = Hibernated Slumber Active (Bleach: Cataclysm) | kaihou = Inyougogyou }} Yuu Hoshiko (優星子 Hoshiko Yuu, literally meaning Gentle Star Child), known more commonly by her title the Magnificent Queen (見事王妃, Migotouhi) was the eldest Kenmeiotome and the first Maiden to be created, which was soon followed by Kiyoko Takara, Ayane Emiko, Minami Yoshida, and Hime Senritsu. She was the youngest daughter between The One and The Outsider, and was the younger sister of Twin Tenshi God-Kings Michael and Lucifer and Reikon Kyuuban Progenitor Katsumi Scarlet. Due to her descent, Yuu was considered a Minor Tenjin and was referred to as The Maiden by the Lesser Tenjin. Following the apparent deaths of Tenshi Gods Michael and Lucifer in the Tougenkyou War, Yuu served as the Queen Regnant of Tougenkyou during her Mother's absence. She was also the Queen of the Kenmeiotome and the Supreme Commander of Eden's Standing Military. Presently, Yuu still continued to slumber deep within the confines of the Guardian Sanctuary, where her body was kept under watch by the remaining Five Maidens. Yuu is survived by her only daughter, Mizuko Hoshiko. After the disastrous events of The Collapse, Yuu was forcibly brought out of her Crystal Tomb by Kami-sama before she went to sleep in the Well of Awakenings, and had since resumed rule over Tougenkyou once again. Appearance As a Kenmeiotome, Yuu appeared to be an ageless young woman seemingly in her early to middle twenties. Yuu's most commonly worn attire was a long loose-fitting white gown. As a child, Yuu wore the same clothing she had as an adult. Her hairstyle was not really different from her current one, with the only difference being that she had kept it shorter. Personality Widely regarded by many as a graceful, beautiful and ferocious individual, History Approximately ten years after the conclusion of the Tougenkyou War, Yuu discovered a young Tenshi girl living in the old dilapidated home of Lucifer. Feeling sorry of the young girl's plight, Yuu informally adopted the youth and named her Shiawase. For one thousand years, Yuu continued to take care of Shiawase, eventually treating her like a daughter. Unfortunately, the fully grown up Shiawase betrayed Yuu and revealed her intention to usurp Kami-sama and exact vengeance for Lucifer's death, whom she claimed to be her father. The two fought on the highest peak of Tougenkyou, where Yuu eventually was victorious after unleashing the full might of her divinity. However, Yuu refused to land the killing blow on her adoptive daughter, and instead, cast Shiawase into the endless Void Ocean outside of the Tougenkyou's Dimensional Boundary. Plot Powers and Abilities Overwhelming Wisdom Power: Due to being a Minor Deity and a direct descendant of The One, as well as being the eldest Kenmeiotome in existence, Yuu naturally possessed an extraordinary amount of Wisdom at her disposal. It was widely rumored that Yuu's Wisdom reserves was practically limitless. Yuu's Wisdom Energy was slated to be gold in color. Her energy proved to be large enough to cast multiple high-level spells in quick succession with no notable reduction in energy. High-Speed Regeneration: A general ability possessed by the Kenmeiotome. Wounds could almost be healed instantly and escape large attacks with very little to no injuries whatsoever. Any limb or organ can be healed given enough time, save for the Head or complete destruction of the body. Through this ability, Yuu had no visual indications of scarring or injury and remained in peak condition. As the oldest Kenmeiotome besides the other members of The Five Maidens, Yuu's ability to regenerate was far more developed and potent then her peers, so much that it could extend to her manifested Shinjitsu and her very own clothing. Hatsugen (発現, literally meaning Manifestation): Like with all Kenmeiotome, Yuu possessed the capability to manifest her body and interact with the Human Population. As such, she could easily switch from their two forms at will. In order to achieve this state, Kiyoko would simply solidify the widsom particles in her body, appearing in a solid form. She mastered Hatsugen to the extent that she can pass through objects through a form of intangibility and partially materialize body parts to escape harm. However, Yuu rarely saw a need to use Hatsugen due to her primary residence being Tougenkyou. Hakanai (儚い, Transient): Kenmei Kōsaku Grandmastery Kenmei Kōsaku Grandmaster: Besides Ayane Emiko and Hime Senritsu, Yuu was the first and foremost authority on Kenmei Kōsaku in all of Tougenkyou. It was Yuu who first discovered the primordial Kenmei Kōsaku, and it was through her dedication and efforts that all known Kenmei Kōsaku spells had been found and named. As such, Yuu was aware of all past, present, and future discoveries of any Kenmei Kōsaku. By being the first individual besides the Deities to use Wise Magic, Yuu found special access to a series of Sacred Spells, a fact that she fiercely protected. Not even the greatest practitioners amongst the Tenshi and Kenmeiotome possessed such knowledge; she feared its widespread use may be dentrimental for their future. It was later revealed to be Kamigi, the Tenjin Brand of Magic, and could only be accessed by those who possessed Tenjin blood. It was also revealed that Kenmei Kōsaku was a sub-branch of Kamigi that did not require Tenjin blood to wield. Shinjitsu Inyougogyou (陰陽五行. literally meaning Cosmic Dual Forces of the Five Elements) was the name of Yuu Hoshiko's Shinjitsu. Yuu's Shinjitsu was widely rumoured to be the most powerful Shinjitsu amongst all the Kenmeiotome. Excluding Michael's and Lucifer's Fuainaru Apurōchi, no other Tenshi could possibly hope to match the might of Yuu's Shinjitsu. Inyougogyou was so great that Kami-sama had even stated the Shinjitsu was the complete manifestation of Yuu's power as a Minor Deity. While a Kenmeiotome's Shinjitsu was widely internalized into their body, several Kenmeiotome had chosen to physically manifest them. In Yuu's case, she had chosen to give her Shinjitsu the physical appearance of a golden staff with a highly stylized eagle head as its tip. While Yuu regularly brought her Shinjitsu with her, she did not actually need it to activate. Although Yuu did not formally have a seat on the Tenjin Pantheon, many believed her name would be The Maiden. Kaihou: The release command of Yuu's True Form was Become Aware (気がつく, Kigatsuku). Yuu immediately becomes encased in a bright golden light, before drastically changing her appearance to that of her True Form. Yuu's True Form consisted of a complete set of golden colored armor (face mask, helmet, breastplate, pauldrons, and gauntlets) that was delicately layered upon her white robes. In addition, Yuu received a pair of gold wings that jutted from her back, and a Great Shield emblazoned with a Mark of the Sun. Whenever Yuu released her Shinjitsu, she typically chose to exclude her breastplate and helmet; she preferred her white robes instead. The shockwave caused by Yuu's release had enough force to rock the entirety of the Tougenkyou, and could be felt by every living Kenmeiotome and Tenshi. Shinjitsu Special Ability: Yuu's Shinjitsu returned the majority of her sealed abilities, as well as unlocking her uninhibited potential as a Minor Deity. In her True Form, Yuu possessed significantly enhanced physical and magical abilities, as well as the mystical ability to manipulate the Yin and Yang and the Five Great Elements (Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Void). Additionally, Yuu held complete dominance over Wisdom and could even mold and reshape the very landscape of Tougenkyou to her whatever she desired. However, Yuu claimed her Shinjitsu was incredibly taxing, both mentally and physically, due to it releasing and using up the majority of her Wisdom reserves. Her Shinjitsu also required Yuu to practice extremely refined Wisdom Control, otherwise a slight misstep might cause disaster for Tougkenyou. *'Five Elements Manipulation': Quotes Notes Trivia * holds the distinction of being the only Kenmeiotome to borne directly from The One's womb, thus making her a Minor Deity by descent. * is the Sister of Michael and Lucifer, the Twin Gods of the Tenshi. Out of the three Minor Deities, only survives, albeit in a hibernative sleep state. * and Kiyoko Takara are the only Kenmeiotome revealed so far to have had children: Mizuko Hoshiko and Manami Takara-Yume respectively. *It was stated that Yuu Hoshiko had the biggest bust out of all Kenmeiotome, tying with Kiyoko Takara for 1st place. Behind the Scenes *This character is not to be used in RPs, and remains story-only. Gallery File:Yuu-Athena.jpg|Younger Yuu File:Yuu-Athena2.jpg File:Yuu-Athena3.jpg File:Yuu-Athena4.jpg File:Yuu-Athena5.jpg File:Yuu-Athena6.jpg File:Yuu-Athena7.jpg File:Yuu-Athena8.jpg File:Yuu-Athena9.jpg File:Yuu-Athena10.png References Literature References Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Females Category:Kenmeiotome Category:Wisdom Users